Embry Call
Looks like the wolf's out of the bag." :―Embry on Bella Swan[src] Embry Call is a shape-shifter from La Push and one of Jacob Black's best friends and most important pack members. He appears briefly in New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Embry and Jared nickname Bella Swan "vampire girl" because she hangs out with the Olympic Coven. Biography http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=1Edit Early lifehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/7/7a/Krysembry.jpgKrys Hyatt as Embry in Twilight. Added by JoKalliauer Embry's mother, Mrs. Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. However, when Embry phased in early 2006, it became apparent that his father was Billy Black, Quil Ateara Junior or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley all wonder which of them has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad record, abandoning his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara Junior or Billy Black, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, remaining close to them throughout their teenage years. His mother's ignorance about the existence of shape-shifters is a hardship, as he cannot explain why he's never home at night when she checks on him. She believes that he's going through a rebellious stage, and yells at him every morning. Embry takes it in silence, but the pack asked Sam to cut him some slack and let his mother in on the secret. Embry himself refused, deciding that the secret was too important. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/9/9b/EmbryLongHair.jpgEmbry before his transformation in New Moon Added by Shenell12 ''New Moon''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: New Moon Embry was the fourth of the Quileute boys to phase, after Sam, Jared and Paul and before Jacob. His transformation began sometime after he first met Bella Swan. He was out of school for a week, and came back with cropped hair, seemingly terrified. He avoided Jacob and Quil, his best friends, and wouldn't tell them what was going on. When Jacob phased, he learns to understand Embry's previous need for secrecy and resume their friendship, waiting only for Quil to join them. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/1/10/Emry.jpgEmbry in Eclipse Added by Sharke7sos ''Eclipse''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: Eclipse The renegade vampire, Victoria, created an army of newborns to attack the Cullens in June. After finding out that Bella is in danger, Jacob volunteers to help the Cullens fight her army and asks Sam's pack for help. The Cullens and the wolf pack win the battle easily, with only Jacob getting seriously injured in the process. ''Breaking Dawn''http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=5Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn Embry is deeply upset with Jacob's decision of leaving the pack in order to protect Bella and her unborn child, that Sam prohibited him from visiting, afraid that unlike Quil, who is tied to the pack by his imprinting on Claire, Embry would join the renegade pack. After the baby was born and the dispute between the two packs resolved, he leaves Sam's pack to join Jacob's with Quil. He stands beside the Cullens during their confrontation against the Volturi. Physical Description http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/c/cb/Embry-Call-New-Moon-.jpg Added by Chibi123ify :"One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free." ::―Bella on seeing Embry before joining the La Push Pack[src] As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before phasing into a wolf, however, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/4/49/Embry-wolf-eclipse.jpg Added by Charmed-Jay Wolf formhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=7Edit As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and being swift. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are described as his "wingmen". Personality http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Embry_Call&action=edit&section=8Edit Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers. Embry is obviously very loyal to his friends as he is deeply upset when Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn. Little is known about his family background. It is unknown, yet unlikely, whether or not he has any other siblings on his mother's side.